Confused
by kyouko68
Summary: Natsu doesnt know what to do. He's developed new feelings for a certain ice mage and doesnt know how to deal with it. Gray/Natsu. Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**I am going to make this story because in my opinion: there aren't enough GrayxNatsu fics. And by this I mean Uke Natsu. I mean, sure it's implied in many T rated fics, but come on. How many of you prefer Uke Natsu? Answer honestly. Here's a story that'll give you what ya need. Enjoy!**

**Confusion**

Chapter 1

_I walked into the guild hall one afternoon. But, hold on…Something was wrong. Where is everyone? It looks just how it normally looks every day, it's just that for some reason no one's here. I've never seen the hall so empty before, it was kind of creepy._

_I stepped cautiously inside. "Hello?" I called. Someone just had to be here, I mean, the lights were still on._

"_Well, well, well." A familiar voice sounded behind me. I spun around. It was Gray. He was sitting on one of the tables casually as he stared at me with dark blue eyes._

"_Gray! Where is everyone?" I demanded._

"_They're not here."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It means what it means. And fairly, I don't mind." Gray smirked handsomely. I felt my face heat up. Like usual, I replaced it with rage. "You dumbass! What the hell are you talking about?"_

_Gray didn't react to me. Usually he'd reply with an equal amount of anger, but his expression didn't change. He still remained a cool leveled look._

"_Oh Natsu, can't you just cool it for one second?" he got up and made his way towards me. I took a few steps back as he approached ._

"_W-what the hell are you doing? S-stay away you…you…" I couldn't even think of insults as I backed into a wall. Gray placed both hands on the wall on either side of my body, trapping me._

"_Why do you look so afraid Natsu?" he purred in my ear. His lips traced across my cheek. I shivered._

"_I-I'm not a-afraid…" I tried to maintain defiance in my voice, but I was failing miserably._

_Gray's hands moved to my hips pinning me to the wall. His dark blue eyes bore into my amber ones._

_I swallowed. I felt my heart hammer in my chest frantically. "Gray-" I tried to say but he had pressed his lips onto mine. My hands went up to his shoulders in an attempt to push him away._

_I whined, screwing my eyes shut as I tried to struggle against him. Gray pried my mouth open with his lips and shoved his tongue inside. I moaned as his tongue ventured my mouth._

_I felt his body press up against me. I felt a painfully familiar heat gather in my pants as Gray grinded his hips into mine. "Ahh…" I moaned louder into the kiss. How could Gray do this to me? Why cant I push him away? This cant be right!_

_Gray removed his mouth and pressed them to mouth neck and nibbled on me a bit. "Gray…s-stop…" I whined._

"_Hehe, Natsu, just wake up…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Wake up…"_

"Wake up, Natsu!" Gray's voice was replaced by Happy's shrill voice. I jumped up, knocking Happy off my lap. 'Damn it! Not again!' I thought frantically.

"Are you ok, Natsu? You were making a lot of weird noises in your sleep." Happy told me.

"I'm fine, I just need to take care of something real quick!" I raced to the bathroom and hopped in the shower to take a cold one. "How can I get so excited from a dream like that?" I muttered crossly at myself. Dreams like that are happening a lot to me lately. It was always some kind of erotic dream about Gray and I. Never has the dream gone too far. When it does, dream Gray will conveniently tell me to wake up.

It makes me so mad! I feel like going to the guild hall right now, and just punch his smug face in!

Oddly enough, right when Happy and I arrived at the guild hall that morning, it didn't take five minutes until Gray and I got into a fight.

"What did you say to me, you flaming piece of shit!"

"You heard me, you ice prick!"

"I think your askin' for a fight!"

"I ain't askin' you for dinner!" and with that, our fists were flying. We sent furniture flying and occasionally breaking.

"Enough you too!" Master smashed both of us against the wall using his giant fists.

"Sorry…" we apologized.

"If you too keep that up, we're going to have to rebuild the hall, again!" he scolded. Gray and I sat next to each other, sulking.

"Natsu, Gray, have you seen Lucy?" Levy came up to us.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her all day." Gray answered her.

"What about Erza?"

"I think she went on an S-class mission."

"What! And you let her go without us!" I demanded.

"Hey, don't yell at me! She was gone before I got here."

"Oh well, I hope they're both ok." Levy sighed and went back to sit with her team.

"Hmm, I should go visit Lucy later then. Maybe we can go on a mission of our own, right Happy?"

"Aye!"

"Sounds like a plan." Gray flashed a smile at me. My heart skipped a beat. "I need a drink," Gray got up and headed for the bar. I watched him as he sat down and ordered something from Mirajanne. _Why do I have to have dreams about _him!_ I hate his guts! And why does he have to walk around with no shirt on! That stripper!_

As I watched Gray, I noticed that Juvia came up to him and sat down next to him. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but Gray smiled and occasionally laughed. I glimpsed Juvia's hand move on top of his. For some reason, I felt anger towards the blue haired girl. I didn't like the way she was touching him. I huffed and turned away from them as I crossing my arms over my chest. _Why should I be angry? I don't care!_

I peeked back at them to see Juvia hugging Gray. He looked surprised, but hugged back.

I stood up, angrily squeezing my hands into fists. "Natsu? What's wrong?" Happy asked. He was currently munching on a piece of fish to notice what I saw.

"I'm fine!" I said a little harsher than I meant to. I stormed out of the hall with Happy flying after me.

"Where are we going?"

"To Lucy's house." I grumbled. Once there, I instinctually climbed through the window and plopped lazily down onto her bed. "Hey Lucy." I greeted her. She was currently sitting at her table drinking tea. She stared at me irritably. "Why aren't you at the guild right now?" I asked her.

"Aye! Some of us were worried." Happy chimed.

"Ugh, sorry guys. I just came down with something." Her voice sounded stuffy and she coughed a few times. "I'm fine, honest." Lucy waved it off.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go on a mission. Isn't your rent due?"

"Yeah, but I cant go anywhere in my condition." She sniffed. "It's fine, you guys can go without me."

"Yeah, but Erza already took off on a mission."

"You can still go with Gray."

"Ugh! When did _he_ get into this conversation? Don't even say his name!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Did something happen?" Lucy asked, mainly to Happy. "Natsu and Gray fought again, but it didn't last long like usual. Natsu still didn't say why he suddenly stormed out of the guild." Said Happy.

"Why did you do that, Natsu?" Lucy looked back at me. I felt a blush creep upon my face as I remembered the real reason.

"Y-you wouldn't understand!" I looked the other way, unable to look her directly in the eyes.

"I can try." She leaned forward resting her head on her palm giving a warm motherly smile. I frowned at her. _Why does she have to be so convincing? _I thought ruefully.

"Fine, I'll tell ya." I grumbled. Lucy seemed to lean in closer with interest. "Fine. The reason why I left was because…because…that ice freak!"

"I dunno! He's just…being him!"I felt my face grow red with embarrassment.

"Oh, I see what this is. I never would have thought _you _of all people would shoot for the other team." Lucy placed a hand on her chin.

"W-what! No! It's not like that!"

"Of course it is. I've never seen you blush this much when talking about Gray. It's ok if your sexually confused." She was talking so casual; it made me more and more frustrated.

"I don't like guys!" I shouted. Lucy raised an eyebrow, then looked as if she had a plan.

"Ok, then you wouldn't mind kissing me."

"Huh? Why?"

"You said that you didn't like guys. Any healthy young man wouldn't pass up a chance to kiss a pretty girl." Lucy made her best seductive face. "It's just one little kiss." She came closer. I scowled. I don't want to kiss _Lucy. _I want to kiss-

"Stop! Stop! Ok you win!" I thrust my hands in front of me in an attempt to stop her actions. "Ok, even if I do…like Gray…There's nothing I could do about it anyway. He probably likes Juvia or something."

"Why would you say that?"

"I saw them hug earlier."

"Is that why you left? That sounds like jealousy to me. Right Happy?"

"Aye! Totally jealous!"

"I wasn't jealous! I'm not that petty!" I frowned at them.

"Oi! What's taking you guys so long?" Speak of the devil. A certain exhibitionist hopped through the window. He also happened to be wearing nothing but boxers.

"Why don't you guys ever use the door!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Arent we going on a mission or something?" he asked.

"Lucy's sick." Happy said.

"What? That's a bummer."

"I already told you guys that you can go without me."

"But I already told you that it wouldn't be the same without you." I pouted turning away from both of them. I had a fresh sheen of pink on my face from seeing Gray come in half naked.

"Don't worry Lucy. We don't have to go on a mission. Isn't that right Flame head?"Gray said. I decided to ignore that last comment.

"Yeah, I guess so." I sulked.

"An ice cream stand's freezer broke down. They're giving ice cream away for free before it all melts. You in?" Gray offered to me.

"I don't know, I'm not a big fan on cold food."

"Of course he'll go!" Lucy said suddenly, but then coughed furiously.

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow. Lucy quickly grabbed me by my collar and pulled me into the bathroom.

"You are going with him." she whispered.

"What why?" I whispered back.

"Because! This could be like a date! A one and a lifetime chance to claim his love!" Lucy explained in obvious excitement. I felt my heart race as an image in my head popped up showing Gray and I sharing ice cream like some romantic couple.

"W-what? No way it could be like that! Your thinking too much of it!"

"It doesn't matter, you're going! Go get him tiger!" she shoved me out the door. I faced a confused looking Gray and a giggling Happy.

This is going to be a long day.

**Stay tuned for more! (troll face)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeay! Yaoi lemons are invading in this chapter! Don't read if you don't like! But if you do like, please enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Gray and I walked down the streets of Magnolia that afternoon. "What were you and Lucy talking about in the bathroom?" he asked me. "And why didn't Happy come with us? Doesn't he usually follow you everywhere?"

"Happy wanted to stay with Lucy." I replied ignoring his first question. I looked forward but I could feel Gray's eyes on me. I felt my face start to heat up. "Oh look isn't that the ice cream stand you were talking about?" I pointed hastily.

"Yes! They're still giving out ice cream! Beat you there!" he started running towards the vender. I chased after him taking his challenge like instinct.

When we got our ice cream, I got strawberry flavor and Gray got vanilla. "Ice cream is way too cold for my liking." I complained. "Have an idea!" I punctured a hole in the bottom of the cone and melted the ice cream by increasing the temperature with my hand. I drank it instead.

Gray looked at me weirdly. "I guess that's one way to eat it. You got a little something right there." He swiped up a trail of melted ice cream on my face with his finger then put it in his mouth. "Mmm, I should have gotten strawberry." He said half to himself.

I blushed and looked away. _Stupid Gray! If I hadn't had that dream last night I wouldn't be acting like this! _I thought furiously.

"Come on, lets go to my house." Gray said. Without waiting he turned around and started walking.

"H-hey! When did you start deciding things?" I fallowed after him.

"You got a better idea?" He asked not bothering to stop. I thought a second. I was going to offer to go back to the guild but what's the point? It was a slow day there and we couldn't go on a mission anyway. I stayed silent as we walked to his house.

When we got there, Gray plopped down on his couch. I should take this chance to jump him. We haven't had a good fight in a while. "Come on, Gray lets fight!" my fists burst into flames.

"Eh, no thanks." He laid down on the couch.

"What do you mean 'no thanks'?" I demanded.

"I'm too lazy." He buried his face in the couch cusions. He wasn't looking. I jumped at him taking the chance. Gray rolled off the couch before I landed. I fell on the couch, but before I could recover Gray sat on my back.

"O-oi! Get off me!" I complained.

"No thank you." He poked me in the side. I accidently uttered an unmanly squeak. Gray continued to poke me in the same spot. I squirmed underneath him.

"S-stop that t-tickles!" I whined.

"Oh really?" he got off of me, but still attacked my sides. I rolled onto my back laughing my butt off.

Then suddenly Gray pinned my wrists down above my head. I stared at him still panting. Gray smirked down at me.

"Wow. You know, you look good like this." He commented.

"Huh? W-what do you mean?" I tried to look away from him. This position was very uncomfortable.

"You looking like _this_ while you're underneath me. It's a good look for you." He chuckled. I was fully aware of my blushing furiously. I've been doing that a lot today it was kind of annoying, but I couldn't help it. Stupid Gray!

I looked back him to see that Gray and I were literally a nose length apart. I held my breath. There was a look in his eyes that I've never seen before. His eyes flickered down at my lips. My heart pounded in the cage of my chest as if it was trying to break out.

Gray moved closer. Our lips brushed together. My eyes were almost closed as I felt the softness of his lips on mine. The kiss was short and chaste. I gasped softly staring into his eyes. _Did he just kiss me? I must be dreaming again._

"Gray…?" I whispered. Gray looked slightly relieved. Gray leaned down to press his lips onto mine again. This time it was deeper and longer. "Mm…" I placed my hands on his shoulders. This can't be happening. Gray-a guy-is kissing me! But why did it feel so…_right_?

I eventually gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. Gray slid his tongue across my bottom lip. I opened up for him, letting his tongue feel all around my mouth. The feeling was kind of weird but it wasn't unpleasant.

We eventually had to break away for air, but Gray moved his lips down to my neck. I panted softly. "Haa…Gray, I d-don't understand."

"What is there to understand?" he purred.

"But…we're both guys…we cant…" I tried, but Gray put his finger to my lips.

"Shh… stop thinking and feel. I thought that was what you do best." He teased. Gray's hands made their way up my shirt. I flinched to his touch.

"Grey…your hands are cold."

Gray responded with a chuckle. It didn't take more than a few seconds for him to take my clothes off. All we were left in was our boxers. (Gray was already in his boxers.) _How does he do that so fast? _

Gray's hand wrapped around my length and started pumping me. I gasped then moaned. I bucked my hips into his hand. "Ahh…ha!"

It was hard to believe that Gray was doing all this to me. I must have been dreaming, but this felt all too real. It's been a while since I've ever touched myself so I already reached my climax. "G-gray!" I came into his hand. This made me embarrassed.

"That was quick." Gray said licking his hand.

"Shut up! Don't do that, it's gross!" I barked at him. Gray ignored me as he slipped my boxers off. "H-hey!" I tried covering myself, but he pried my legs open. I felt my behind being lifted as I felt his hot wet tongue glide across my entrance. My breathing caught. _He wants to…in there? _

I felt his tongue penetrate me over and over again. I moaned uncontrollably to his actions. Gray pulled away and replaced his tongue with his fingers that were slick with saliva. He thrust his fingers deep inside with a fast paste. It hurt, but I was use to pain.

Pain soon evaporated into pleasure as I felt his fingers brush against something inside of me. My back arched as I moaned loudly up towards the ceiling. I actually tried pushing down against his fingers, but he pulled them away. "No…! Don't stop. Please…!" I begged. I was pretty much running off of instinct by now.

"Don't worry. I'll give you what you want." He said. Gray lifted my leg over his shoulder. I felt something thick, hot, and hard press against me. I bit my lip preparing for what happened next. He slammed into me in one go. He kept still so I could adjust to his size. He looked strained as if he didn't want to wait. I tried relaxing myself and except it. Gray noticed this and started to move sliding in and out before turning it into fast and rough thrusts.

"Ahh! Haa…! Ngh!" I screamed as his pase increased. Gray kissed my neck and rubbed up and down my thigh, his pace never faltered. My nails dug into his back.

"Mn, Natsu. You're so…tight." He groaned. Gray went faster and harder if that was possible. My arm covered my eyes so I could hide my face. I probably look like a horny wreck right now. My legs hung off of either sides of the couch as I let Gray fuck my brains out. I pried my eyes open to see that Grays eyes were closed and he had a grin glued on his face as he listened to the sound of skin smacking against skin.

I felt that spot being touched again. I screamed louder than I ever did, thrusting back against Gray. He started stroking my length as this went on. Everything went white and all I could feel was pleasure being inflicted upon me. "Oh god! Oh _god!_ I can't…hold it!" I was so close. He has literally pushed me off the edge. "I'm coming!" I did exactly that all over his and my chest.

"Natsu! Ngh!" I felt Gray cum inside me. I felt my toes tingle blissfully.

Gray and I laid there for a while with him spooning me on the couch. "I love you." He whispered to me. My face heated.

"Don't say that!"

"Why? It's true. I do love you."

"It's embarrassing!"

"I love you."

"I can't hear you!" I moved my hands over my ears and screwed my ears shut stubbornly."Lalalalala!" I knew Gray was just teasing me. I did love him too, but I didn't really want to say it out loud.

Grey kissed me on the shoulder. "I love you too." He kissed me on the cheek. I frowned. Does this mean that we're…you know, boyfriend and…boyfriend? I didn't want to think about that right now.

At least I'm not confused anymore.


End file.
